Saving Grace
by Percabethforever711
Summary: This is not a spin off of a story, it's my own "creation". If you want to know what it's about read it - Also, this is my first story so please review and enjoy!


Chapter 1

I'm back in Washington nine years later. I'm running next to Ian, tears streaking down my face. We had just visited my father for the first time in years after running away and I wouldn't exactly call it productive. We keep running and never look back, but I won't ever be able to forget.  
>I ran away from my home as an only child at twelve scarred by my mothers death and drunk father. Nothing seemed to matter in life other than staying alive… until I met Ian Parkinson. He was one year older than me (thirteen) at the time and he too had run away from home. Both his parents beat him until one day they got in a car accident and died immediately. Unwilling to end up in an orphanage, he ran as far and fast as he could... right into me.<p>

It was a cold October day when he found me, I was sitting in an alley thinking to myself about how much it would hurt if I died from starvation when I heard footsteps. I hid in the shadows, not seeing any other hiding place and waited for what seemed like hours… maybe it was, but I had no way to know. Heart in my throat, I slowly leaned out to look down the alley hoping whoever it was had passed. Suddenly I locked eyes with a young boy, I could see the fear in his eyes but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.  
>"Hey! Wait-" he shouted.<br>I ran up and closed my hand over his mouth, "Shhhh," I hissed, "Someone will hear us."  
>"Out here?" He smiled, "Who are you anyways?"<br>Without letting me respond (Not that I minded, I liked listening to him... Something about him made me smile) he went on talking.  
>"My name is Ian Parkinson. Hopefully I didn't scare you too much?" He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.<br>Blushing a little, I responded, "I'm Kara McClain and No… I just… wanted to find a shady place to sit for a while," I said a little unsure of myself, debating on whether to trust him or not.  
>"Ah-huh, sure," He said smiling, "Anyway, why are you really here? Shouldn't you be… I don't know, at your house, next to a fire?" He said looking somewhat jealous. Although I couldn't understand why, he has nothing to be jealous of in my life.<br>"I could ask you the same thing. What's your story?"  
>I immediately regretted saying that. His face clouded over and his eyes flared. He turned around and quickly walked away with force in each step. Feeling some responsibility for him even though I could already tell he was older, I ran after him. He was already far away, his strides went farther and faster while mine were shorter and slower.<br>"Hey, what's wrong? Come b-"  
>Without turning around, he started, "You don't get it do you? I don't have a story… well not a good one." He stopped suddenly, probably thinking of his problems. He turned around, "Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said sharply.<br>Something snapped inside of me. After all that's happened to me? I didn't understand?  
>"I don't think you understand," And without thinking, I told him more than I've ever told anyone. "I ran away months ago, I eat what I can find, and I sleep in allies. Are you happy now? You think I understand now? I don't even know why I'm bothering with you." I retorted glaring at him.<br>His eyes filled with hurt and emotion. I started to say, "Sorry," but then stopped myself. Stop it. You can't trust him.  
>"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know…"<br>"Yea, well apparently you don't know a lot." I said, walking away as I say it.  
>He runs up and grabs my arm and I immediately tense. My eyes wild and angry. Seeing my look, he lets go and looks down shyly.<br>"No, I do understand. I have a story too. My parents beat me…" His eyes drifted off mine, which had locked with me while he was speaking, "One day, they were drunk and got into an accident. They didn't make it, so I ran away. I know how you feel, you know... now that I think about it, we could make a pretty good team. So, what do you say?"  
>Something warm spread through my body that I haven't felt in forever. Before I knew it the biggest smile I've ever worn spread across my face, an uncontrollable laughter shook my body, and I fell to the floor. For a second he looked confused, maybe he was thinking he was wrong about me, that he should just turn around and walk away but soon he was on the ground next to me, laughing.<br>"So is that a yes?" He managed.  
>I just nodded, still shaking.<p> 


End file.
